Surian Athanasi Bronislav
Overview Surian Athanasi Bronislav Danvers, or better known just as "Surian", A Deurlen Hunter, born with an artistic talent. Appearance Surian is a very tall man, he walks very proud and straight. He is very pale, though not that much. He has a dark brown hair, and cyan eyes. The Bronislav tattoo from his left arm to his right one, he has a few scars. A very big one in the back, with the shape of claw marks, another big one on the hand, a tiny one in the eyebrow, a little one in the chin, one in the left shoulder, another one in the leg, and finally, another in a part of the chest. He has a quite strong build. Although, sometimes he may look completely exhausted and sleepy. He has some kind of leaves wrapped around the left arm, which hides a burn scar. Background Surian had a long and exhausting childhood, starting in a family estate. Surian had one brother called Henry and a sister called Valentine, each one of them learned on their owns. They were very united, the best friends. Their father teached them the art of hunting, and they all learned how to use a bow, one of Surian's best skills is archery and art. Their mother teached them basic things for life, and their father teached them activities like hunting, horseback riding, music, and exercise. That is why Surian always has a urge to do a daily exercise. Henry was the eldest brother, he was the first who moved from the estate with 19 years old, he went to the North, starting his own journey. Valentine stayed in the estate with her family, probably continuing a bloodline in the same place. And Surian moved as well, but he moved to Novania. He just had 18 years when he moved from home. Known Associates Friends * Juniper * Emilie * Ozan * Crest * Annabelle * Vilhelmiina * Kris * Cirina * Maude * Vas'Ya Acquaintances * Kathrin Ziegler * Corey * Isibeal Brennan * Uri Raven * Trish * Galya * Ophelia * Thula * King Consort Silas von Castell * Queen Margarette von Castell * Zephyr * Raina * Nian'Ki * Deidre * Liliana * Rufus Rogalski Dislikes * Bertrand Garvin * Allania Elora * Henry Bronislav * Ben Bronislav Family * Garry Bronislav (Father) † * Vimelia Bronislav (Mother) * Jason Danvers (Grandfather) † * Ayamie Danvers (Grandmother) † * Valentine Bronislav (Sister) * Henry Bronislav (Brother) * Ben Bronislav (Uncle) Enemies * Valarians * "Red sky shit" Personality He is that kind of person that you see and instantly you notice that he isn’t organized at all. But also, you would be able to see disinterest and repulse towards strangers. Once you meet him, he is kind, lovely, and a bit irritant. Just know too, that he seems to be stuck in his teenage years, but he just acts as if he were childish and immature, but he is not. He is quite intelligent and observative behind that immature behaviour. He can easily offend you without even noticing. It's his nature. But he is actually very loyal with people who he respects and admires. His personality is a bit too complicated as well though. When he is in front of people who he must respect, he wouldn't insult them by any means. Unlike, he would act nervous and speak very fast. Also, behind that gross language, there is a wise guy who always likes to help people with their problems. He is very intelligent and he likes to be friendly, in the inside. Likes * Dogs and wolves * Hunting * Warm * Talking with people * Walking around the city at nights * Painting Dislikes * Very, Very big crowds, it makes him feel stressed * Light Magic * Morbid / weird / crazy people * Dark Magic * Pirates Dislikes to Deal with * Newborn woofs * Very drunk people, though he likes to get drunk * Light Mages * Dark Mages * Stress Quirks * Strong Deurlen accent * Afraid to Rats, Parrots, Snakes, Big Spiders, Airships and The Sea. * His favorite color is Purple * Heavy drinker Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huOOD5K6USA Face Claim https://i.imgur.com/wEQKS19.jpg http://i.imgur.com/OvyJYHl.png Item Claims http://i.imgur.com/5qrEX0d.jpg Voice Claim Ryan Chenevert, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OJNZ93vHyI OOC Notes Currently being played by: AguilaloonCategory:Characters